psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Goleeds2002/Top 100 Favorite Mcjuggernuggets Videos (90-81)
Hello everyone welcome to my second list of my top 100 favorite Mcjuggernuggets vidoes. if you have not seen my previous list of vidoes 100-91 check it out before you check this list out. Leave a comment if you have any suggestions i can improve this (sorry if i give wrong infomation or have any spelling errors!) 90. BIBRUDDA & MCJUGGERNUGGETS (AS CHILDREN) (VLOG) This video shows Jeffery and Jesse when they where kids. many people where waiting to see the brothers when they where kids. 89. ALCOHOL FREAKOUT (VLOG) Jesse goes to Aunt Melissa to try to cheer His Mom after Psycho Dad trashed the Juggie store. Jesse them runs Into His brother Jeffery. Everyone goes down downstaris to the bar, Then George (Melissa's husband) comes down and sees Melissa and Terry With his wine that he got for Christmas. Melissa refuses to give it to him and then smashes the bottle on the floor leading to an argument between the two. Quote: "Asshole" - George 88. DEADBOLT DAD (Vlog) After Jesse finally manges to open his locked door that Jeffery did, Jesse tells his dad that he is still locked in his room and that Jeffery installed the deadbolt on his door (Even though Uncle Larry did) Psycho Dad get's angry and breaks Jeffery's PS4 controller. Psycho Dad gets pissed after he finds out Jesse tricked him into thinking that Jeffery installed the Deadbolt. Jeffery than rants about Uncle Larry to his dad and what happend to his PS4. 87. STRANDED (PSYCHO UPTATE) After the events of Psycho Dad Launches Wii. Jesse and Uncle Larry try to fish for the Wii while on A trip in North Carolina. But Psycho Dad wants Jesse to come with him to sea. Jesse and his dad arrives at the island, but a couple of seconds later Psycho Dad rows away from jesse to leave him alone on the island. Uncle Larry picks up Jesse back to the Vacation House which they end up finding the Wii. Quote: "Seagulls Landing!" - Jesse 86. DISNEY SONGS IN REAL LIFE (skit/The Classics) Jesse and his friend Paul do a skit of a range of disney songs. The viedo included "Do you want bulid a snowman?" ,"A Whole New World", "Let It Go" and plenty of others. This is one of the few vidoes where Psycho Dad Takes Part in The Video and seems calm, the video also includes Jeffery and Terry. Quote: "I'm gonna kick your ass and bury you under the sea" - Psycho Dad 85. JESSE CRASHES EASTER (KICKED OUT SURVIVAL SERIES) While living in a tent Jesse finds out that he will not be invited to his family's easter feast. So he sends Jeffery to record him as he walks towards his house to get some food. Psycho Dad then catches Jesse going in the house but let's him off, although Psycho Dad tells Jesse that he knows about Eagles Landing. Jesse goes back to his tent with food on his plate. Quote: "Just Enjoy Your Holiday, Without Me!" - Jesse 84. PSYCHO BROTHER CLIPS HEAD (PSYCHO Video) Jesse's Brother Jeffery goes down stairs where Jesse is sleeping . He then sneaks up to him and cuts some hair with some sisscors. Jesse Then get furious at Jesse and tells and goes upstairs to tell his Dad. Psycho Dad finally looked to do a good thing when he took the sisscors form Jeffery, but of course Psycho Dad Makes A sence and cuts off more hair off Jesse's Hair. Terry then comes in to stop everying and turns off the camera to end the video. Quote: "How Am i going to get a girlfriend!" - Jesse 83. BIGBRUDDA'S BULLSHIT! (Vlog) Jesse and Corn go to Uncle Larry's house to check out on his Mum. Jesse then spots Jeffery playing Games with his mom and Uncle Larry. He then questions Jeffery why he was at uncle Larry's House playing video games and having a bear and also recording. Everyone tells Jesse to settle down For Blasting into the House and making a big sence. Jeffery then Leaves the house with Jesse causing it. This video had a huge amount of dislikes due to Jesse making a big deal out of nothing. 82. PREGNANCY PRANK (Vlog/Prank) With Jesse's family staying at a camp ground. Jesse and his Girlfriend Do a Prank on Psycho Dad that Jess's Girlfirend is Pregnant. Psycho Dad says the two should know better., Jesse than says that they might have abortion, but Psycho Dad seems against it. Jesse Than starts laughing as his girlfriend who says that it was a prank. Psycho Dad than get's pissed off and sends Jesse Home. 81. UNCLE LARRY'S RV FREAKOUT (KICK OUT SURVIVAL SERIES) After Jeffery wrote on Uncle Larry's RV Jesse decides to tell Uncle Larry about what happend last night. Uncle Larry than get's angry after he finds out it will be near impossibile to wipe it off. he then wants to call Jesse's mum but Jesse say the idea isn't the best. Quote: "Oh you got to be kidding me!" - Uncle Larry Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts